


A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by Milly



Category: Ever After (1998)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fanvids, Gen, Glass Slippers (Cinderella), Princes & Princesses, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-12 19:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly/pseuds/Milly
Summary: Have faith in your dreams





	A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corbae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbae/gifts).

** **

**Song:** "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes/So This Is Love", Sabrina Carpenter  
**Time:** 2:30  
**Download**: After reveals  
**Password:** cinderella

**Notes:** I have loved this movie since I was young, thank you for the excuse to vid it! I loved this re-imagining of the Cinderella story, and wanted to bring out the romance by using the cover/mashup of the animated version soundtrack, while also celebrating Danielle/Cinderella's agency.


End file.
